Bailey Ray
by littlemisssavetheworld24
Summary: Maggie Anderson leads a double life, herself and singer Bailey Ray. Only her family knows, and when her best friends The Jonas Brothers ask Bailey to come on tour, how is she supposed to keep her double life a secret from the people she wants to tell most
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alright, so the name is Magenta Harmony Anderson. But most people just call me Maggie or Mags. I have three sisters named Ava, Adaline, and Morgan. I also have five best friends named Mollie Larsen, Amelia Manhoff, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, and Kevin Jonas. And to top it all off...I have a secret that only my parents, sisters, and few other relatives know of. I'm not just Maggie Anderson, but I'm also the singing-sensation Bailey Ray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maggie! Maggie, wake up!" I heard my best friend Joe say next to my ear. If people talked around me when I was sleeping,I was guaranteed to wake up, scared out of my mind.

"AHHHH!"I screamed at the top of my lungs as Joe stepped away from my bed. I looked up at him and shot him daggers with my eyes for scaring the crap out of me.

"Well aren't you Little Miss Sunshine this morning?" Joe asked me sarcastically and sat down on my bed. I noticed my song book laying inches away from him and I quickly grabbed it and stuffed it under my pillow. Joe noticed my sudden movement. "What was that?"

"A bug." I said lying through my teeth. He believed it. Gosh that boy was gullable. I looked at the digital clock that sat on my bedstand and it read '9:44'. Bailey's new song 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)' was about to play in a minute and I looked back at Joe. "Can we put the radio on?"

"Yeah, sure." Joe said turning on my stereo and swicthing it to our favorite station...the one Bailey's song would be playing on. And yet, of course...

"And now, from the beautiful and talented singing-sensation Bailey Ray, her new hit 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)'." Mikey Robb announced on the radio. My voice rung throughout the whole room and Joe just sat there listening to my song.

_She said 'I was seven and you were nine'_

_I looked at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said 'Oh my my my'_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one-block wide_

_Dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh my my my my_

Joe had no idea, but this song was about someone he knew. And no, it wasn't about him. But it was about a certain Jonas we all know and love. Nick. Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I had been in love with that name since I was twelve years old.

And the first part of this song was extremely true...and based on true experience. I remember, we were both eight...not seven or nine like the song says, I just added that in there to cover up who it would be about.

_Nick, Joe, Kevin, and I all sat in my treehouse that was in my back yard. We were having a fight on who was the strongest. I said I was stronger than Nick, and he told me 'No you aren't! I could beat you up...I'm bigger than you!' But he never did._

So that part was true, and also the part about our daddies joking about us growing up and falling in love, and our moms smiling and rolling their eyes. Also the 'dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried' part was true.

_"I know what we can play!" An excited Joe said bounding over to Nick, Kevin, and me. We all gave him a look and he simply shrugged and said "Truth or dare. Nick you go first, Maggie dare him to do something."_

_"Okay." I said looking Nick right in the eye and smiling. "I dare you to kiss me." Nick just shrugged and leaned in, but not before I had sprinted out of the way and all throughout my yard. I heard Nick's feet against the crunching leaves and smiled as I just kept on running._

When the song was over, Joe just looked at me and smiled. Oh no, this is it. This is when he tells me he knows I'm Bailey Ray and everything comes crashing down.

"You know, Maggie." Joe said, turning to look out my window to cover his smirk. "That song reminded me of Nick and you quite a bit."

"What?" I asked him nervously. If he wasn't going to tell me that he knew I was Bailey Ray, he would be telling me he knew and liked Nick. Correction..._loved_ Nick.

"Come on, Maggie. Don't play dumb. We both know you like him." Joe said looking at me with complete seriousness. I stared into Joe's eyes and I could feel the heat coming up my neck and reaching my cheeks. "See, you're even _blushing_."

"I do _not_ like Nick." I declared with defiance, not wanting to let Joe break through my defensive wall. Joe gave me a a look. "Okay...maybe I think he's cute." That earned me another look. "Alright, a lot." One more look. "Fine, I'm hopelessly in love with him, are you happy now?"

"Very." Joe said smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for a meeting with the one and only Bailey Ray."

I choked...on what? I don't know...either my tounge or my spit...or maybe a mixture of the two. "She's coming on tour with us, you know." Joe said as he walked out my door.

TOUR? I was going on _tour_ with them? Why did I not know this yet, and why did I not know I was meeting them as Bailey today? I'll never be able to pull this off now...they'll know it's me the minute they see me, even if I do have a different color hair and eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey, Mags!" Addie called up the stairs to me. I was looking in my mirror, just standing there and staring at my reflection...correction _Bailey's_ reflection. My fake blonde hair hung loosly down my back, and it had blue streaks through it to match my outfit. I have tons of wigs because they all have different highlights in them. My green-contacted eyes stared back at me, looking over my body to make sure I looked _nothing_ like how Maggie would.

I heard Addie's feet stomp up the stairs from impatientness (If that's a word...) and her figure flew through the door. She had her brown wig on and her blue contacts in. Yeah, Addie's disguise is how I look. And my disguise is how Addie looks. It's a good thing our faces don't look alike. "Mags, come on. The boys will _never_ know it's you. Ava is getting really impatient in the car, and Morgan is annoying the hell outta me. Now _come on!_"

Alright, for the whole sibling game I guess I could explain it a bit. Ava is the oldest, Ava Giselle Anderson. She's 18. Then there's me, Magenta Harmony Anderson. I'm a stunning 15. Then there's Addie, or Adaline Haley Anderson. She's 14. Then at last there's Morgan, who is 7. Morgan Anne Anderson. She hangs out with Frankie a lot.

"I'm coming. But Ads, how am I going to do this? I'll never be able to pull off a _tour_ with them. And what am I going to do, wear a wig the whole time?" I asked Addie as we walked down the steps towards Ava's convertible. Addie looked back at me and sighed.

"Maggie, there's three options that you have." Addie started as we climbed into the car and Ava made some sort of sign which meant 'FINALLY!' "You can A.) Tell them. B.) Dye your hair for the tour. or C.) Not go on the tour, which would be a total loss."

I looked over at Addie and sighed, leaning back against the soft leather of the seat. If I told them, wouldn't _everything_ change? No, who am I kidding! They're famous, they would understand...wouldn't they? But what if they get mad because I didn't tell them as soon as Bailey got signed?

Then again, like Addie said I could just die my hair. But then of course I would have to worry about not acting too much like Maggie around them, which might be hard. But what about Amelia and Mollie? _They_ might treat me different if they knew, but then again they don't care about Joe, Nick, and Kevin being famous.

Oh no, and then there's Nick. If I told them I was really Bailey Ray, Nick would know I like him. I mean seriously, Teardrops On My Guitar has his name in it. I'd Lie practically describes Nick...well, it does describe him. No 'practically' about it. What would happen to our friendship?

But then again, if I didn't tell them and I died my hair and then they found out I was really Maggie, wouldn't they be absolutely FURIOUS because I didn't tell them I was Bailey at the beginning of the tour?

"We're here. Don't strain yourself in there, okay?" Ava asked me as Addie and I climbed out of the car. Ava said she would skip this meeting for now, and she wasn't wearing her wig or anything. I sighed and nodded, linking arms with Addie as we walked through the front doors of...where ever we were.

"Ready?" Addie asked me as we stopped outside of the door which consisted of my best friends, my best friends father, and the boy I loved. This was _not_ going to be easy.

"Ready."

**A/N: Okay, I don't really have that much to say but thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far, but special thanks to ERINISIRISH because she has reviewed on quiet a few of my stories, and that just makes my day. (: So thanks, Erin...which I'm hoping is your real name. (:**


	3. Important Note

This note is going to **all** of my stories, and please make sure you read the entire thing. I am taking a break from FanFiction, but all of my stories will be left up for other people to read. I'm not quitting the stories, but life is getting kind of hectic with all of the stuff I have to do, and I just don't have time. I'll be coming back probably between Septemeber-October, and no sooner than that. When I come back, I'll post another one of these notes.

Also, I have a story called I Met Him At A Red Sox Game on buddy4u. com, and the link is below. Check it out, and when I finish this story and (if any) the sequel(s), I'll be back on here in no time.

Much Love,

Lauren. 3

www . /view/?uI+Met+Him+At+A+Red+Sox+Game

Get rid of the spaces between www and ., and . and buddy4u. THE CHAPTERS ARE IN THE SUBPAGES SECTION! Just thought I'd say something, (:


End file.
